Mensonge pardonné
by newyorkunitespeciale
Summary: On a imposé à Elliot une nouvelle partenaire il y a 6 mois. Olivia Benson. Ils se font confiance mutuellement, et pourtant, il va découvrir qu'elle ne lui a pas tout dit...
1. Chapitre 1 - Découverte

**lie forgiven**

Elliot Stabler, au beau milieu de la trentaine, travaille à l'unité spéciale depuis plusieurs années déjà, marié, 4 enfants, il a rencontré 6 mois auparavant sa nouvelle partenaire, Olivia Benson, fraîchement débarquée.

Ils viennent de condamner Ian Darson, membre d'un groupe de 4 pédophiles qui travaillaient en tandem sur des enfants de moins de 8 ans, 2 d'entre eux sont toujours dans la nature.

- Olivia ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je sais pas t'avais l'air...ailleurs. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je me demande juste comment on va les trouver, tu te rends compte ? Ils ont enlevés 13 enfants, 13 ! 3 d'entre eux sont toujours à l'hôpital, il a tout détruit.

Elle soupira et posa son menton sur sa main.

- Je sais, mais c'est notre travail de voir ça, d'aider, et d'essayer de réparer.

- Oui...je sais, j'ai du mal à m'y faire, ce ne sont que des enfants.

- On ne s'y habitue jamais crois-moi, et quand on a des enfants...c'est d'autant plus dur.

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, que ça ne me fait rien ?

- Non...Olivia, j'ai pas dit ça, calme-toi !

- Arrête, j'en ai assez entendu, à demain, dit-elle en se levant et en éteignant la lampe de son bureau.

Elle saisit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attends ! Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non, dit-elle avec un regard noir

Il l'avait blessée et vexée. Il se frappa mentalement. Il a eu du mal au début, travailler avec une femme, il n'avait jamais fait ça. Il pensait qu'il allait devoir diriger, la guider, lui montrer l'exemple, mais pas du tout, elle était assez douée pour se débrouiller toute seule. Il soupira, éteignit sa lampe lui aussi, et quitta l'unité.

En conduisant, en direction de sa maison, il songea, à tout ce qui avait changé depuis 6 mois. Lui et Kathy ont changé, et c'était de sa faute à lui. Quand Kathy avait appris qu'il travaillait avec une femme, elle ne s'est pas inquiété tout de suite, mais quand elle a vu à quoi ressemblait Olivia, elle s'est posée des questions. Elliot savait que sa partenaire l'attirait, il luttait contre ça, mais c'était tellement platonique pour lui, leur confiance mutuelle, cet entente incroyable, ces idées partagées, il aimait travailler avec elle, peut-être un peu trop.

Il se gara, et ferma la portière d'un coup de pied.

Il entra chez lui, et huma l'odeur de nourriture qui flottait dans l'air.

- Je suis rentré !

- PAPAAAAAAAA !

Lizzie courut vers lui, bras ouverts, en pyjama.

- Coucou bébé.

- Je ne suis plus un bébé papa !

- Tu seras toujours mon bébé.

Il l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête et la reposa sur le sol. Kathy était là, bras croisé, un torchon jeté sur l'épaule.

- Kathy.

- Elliot, il est 21 heures passé.

- Nous avions du travail.

- J'en ai assez de ton travail, j'en ai assez de tout ça.

- Lizzie monte dans ta chambre.

Il la regarda grimper les escaliers et suivit Kathy dans la cuisine.

- Tu me fatigues Elliot, je passe ma vie à t'attendre.

- Des gens ont besoin de moi.

- Ta famille à besoin de toi. Nous avons encore mangé sans toi, les enfants ont pris leur bain sans toi, j'ai passé la soirée sans toi. Tu sais quoi ? Tu passeras la nuit sans moi.

- Pardon ?

- Tu dors sur le canapé, ou alors, vas-t-en, j'en sais rien. Mais j'en ai marre.

Il était outré, elle le reprochait d'aide des victimes, comment pouvait-elle être aussi égoïste ?

Il fit demi-tour, furieux contre-elle, et furieux contre lui-même.

Il mit sa main sur la poignée de porte.

- Elliot ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Je veux divorcer.

Il retint son souffle et lâcha un simple "Très bien", la mâchoire de Kathy tomba et il sortit, sans même claquer la porte. Il roula, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il était devant l'immeuble d'Olivia, il resongea à ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'unité et il décida d'aller présenter ses excuses.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et frappa. Elle était là, elle ouvrit et leva la tête.

- Elliot ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste choquée qu'il se présente à sa porte.

- Olivia...je peux entrer ?

- Non...je...heu...

- MAMMAAANNNNNNN ?


	2. Chapitre 2 - Choc

_- Olivia...je peux entrer ?_

_- Non...je...heu..._

_- MAMMAAANNNNNNN ?_

Il ne compris pas tout de suite, elle jeta un regard derrière son épaule.

- Olivia ?

- Hum...comment...je...heu...repasse plus tard.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, il aperçu une petite main qui ouvrit la porte en plus grand.

Une fillette se tenait là, elle n'avait pas plus de 4 ans, de longs cheveux bruns ondulés jusqu'aux épaules et de grands yeux dorés, elle était en pyjama, pieds nus un ours à la main.

- T'es qui ?

Il ne répondit pas, ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche et bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Olivia porta une main à son front et soupira.

- Bon...heu...Maddy, bébé, retourne dans ta chambre, j'arrive.

Elliot n'avait pas bougé, choqué, mais surtout surpris par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

- Elliot...bon et bien, rentre.

Il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et entra. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre de la petite

La pièce principale était jonchée de jouets en tout genre. Il en enjamba quelques uns avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il posa son front sur ses mains.

Olivia ferma doucement la porte et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

- Ecoute...

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda-t-il sans même se retourner.

Elle s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui sans le regarder, ils regardaient tous les deux la télévision éteinte.

- Je...j'en sais rien.

Il y eut un léger moment de silence.

- Je sais pas, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je n'était pas capable de bien faire mon boulot à cause de ça, ou qu'on m'empêche de faire certaines choses et je...je voulais la protéger.

Il ne parlait pas.

- Tu es en colère, tu m'en veux, je comprends...

- Non, Olivia, c'est pas ça, mais je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance, j'avais confiance en toi.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, crois-moi.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il crie, qu'il parte en claquant la porte mais il tourna son visage pour la regarder et sourit.

- Alors...Maddy, c'est ça ?

- Madison, mais Maddy.

- Quel âge elle a ?

- 4 ans, et demi, dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Donc tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Non, son père était...il n'est pas présent.

- Oh ?

- Oui, dit-elle juste.

Il remarqua qu'elle voulait éviter le sujet, il fit une note mentale pour se rappeler de tâter le sujet plus tard.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Elle partit vers le frigo et sortit deux bières elle lui en tendit une avant de se laisser retomber dans le canapé.

- Je suppose que tu venais pour quelque chose, non ?

- Oui, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit au bureau tout à l'heure c'était vraim...

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- T'inquiète pas, j'avais déjà oublié.

- Oh.

- Elliot ?

Il leva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vraiment ?

- Kathy m'a mis à la porte.

- Quoi ?

- Elle demande le divorce.

Il s'effondra, Elliot Stabler inspecteur de police à l'unité spéciale des victimes se mit à pleurer. Elle le regarda une seconde, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et pleura à chaude larmes pendant quelques secondes.

Puis il releva la tête, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux à lui, il encadra son visage de ses mains, elle le regarda dans les yeux, il lui sourit et l'embrassa.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Refuser

Puis il releva la tête, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux à lui, il encadra son visage de ses mains, elle le regarda dans les yeux, il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Ca dura plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et le pousse avec ses deux mains.

- Elliot, on peut pas faire ça.

- Désolé...c'est moi ?

- Non, tu étais super, c'est moi, juste moi. Ecoute, le père de Maddy est parti il y a deux semaines à peine, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

- Pense un peu à toi Olivia.

Elle se leva, en passant une main dans ses cheveux elle marchait en lui tournant le dos.

- On travaille ensemble Elliot, je viens d'arriver je...

- Olivia.

- C'est pas éthique, on a pas le droit de faire ça.

- Olivia ? Regarde-moi.

Elle se retourna lentement en soupirant.

- Je ne te force à rien, je ne te demande rien. Tu as compris ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais fais comme tu veux Olivia.

Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils comme il se levait et s'approchait d'elle. Elle finit par briser le silence.

- Je pense que tu devrais partir maintenant. Il se fait tard.

Il baissa la tête, signe de déception.

- Okay, à demain.

- A demain.

Il sortit, et elle lâcha un soupir, un mélange de regret et de soulagement.

Le lendemain matin, Elliot était arrivé avant elle, après sa courte nuit à l'hôtel.

Elle arriva, portable à la main, en ne le regardant même pas.

- Bonjour.

- Oh, bonjour Elliot.

Elle l'évitait, il le sentait bien.

- Olivia, Elliot ! Dans mon bureau, cria Cragen.

Ils se levèrent, avec la même angoisse, que Cragen sache pour hier, même si dans le fond, ils savaient bien que c'était impossible étant donné que c'était hier soir, qu'ils étaient seuls et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait parlé à qui que ce soit.

- Prenez un siège.

Cragen les regarda quelques secondes avant de commencer.

- Aujourd'hui, vous devez absolument faire parler Ian Darson, ses deux complices sont toujours là, dehors, et ils continuent d'enlever des enfants. Les médias commencent à jaser sur l'efficacité de l'unité, alors bougez-vous, et maintenant ! Fin l'a amené en salle d'interrogatoire.

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps. Avant de se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Interroger

- Prête ?

Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard qui signifiait que oui.

Elliot passa avant elle, et elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Fin et Munch étaient derrière la vitre sans tain afin de pouvoir écouter ans les déranger.

- Bonjour inspecteurs. Je vous manquais déjà ?

- Oh non, pas le moins de monde, mais nous avions besoin de revoir ton minable petit visage pour que tu finisse enfin par avouer, lança Elliot

Darson sourit de son expression de sociopathe avéré.

Il posa les yeux d'abord sur Elliot puis ensuite sur Olivia avant de regarder Elliot de nouveau.

- Vous ne perdez pas de temps vous.

- Nous n'en avons pas à perdre, déclara Olivia, vous êtes déjà assez mal parti, si vous nous dites ou Jack Howard et Tom Lawse sont, nous signaleront au jury votre coopération.

- Je suis déjà condamné à perpétuité, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver de pire ?

- L'injection létale, cracha Elliot.

- Tuez-moi, et vous ne saurez rien.

Il posa ses mains menottées sur la table et Olivia prit un siège en face de lui.

- Monsieur Darson, n'aggravez pas votre cas, soyez raisonnable, dites-nous où ils se trouvent.

Il soupira assez bruyamment avant de se pencher vers elle.

- Je vous propose quelque chose, je vous dit où est Jack, et vous me lâchez la grappe.

- Et Tom ?

- Vous vous débrouillerez pour lui. Attendez, je ne peux pas totalement me soumettre à vos demande, vous imaginez ? Ca serait trop facile pour vous.

Il leur indiqua ensuite la seconde adresse de Howard.

Elliot le ramenait à Rickers tandis que Olivia, Fin et Munch faisaient un compte-rendu à Cragen.

- Bien, dit-il quand ils eurent terminé, je vais appeler les forces spéciales, nous allons le chercher dans une heure, Fin et Olivia, vous les accompagnerez au cas où il y aurait d'éventuelles victimes.

- Oui, capitaine, déclara Fin.

Ils partirent ensuite, gilets sur le do, arme à la main, terrés en plein milieu d'une foret environnant de Manhattan.

- Au compte de 3...1, 2, 3 ! cria le chef de l'unité.

Ils défoncèrent la porte arme en avant. Et tout s'est passé très vite, ils sortirent le suspect, mains derrière le dos, et firent signe à Fin et Olivia que c'était libre, mais seules deux victimes étaient présentes, et c'était trop tard, Howard avait vu les policiers arriver et avait tiré deux balles dans leur petit corps. Déçu, attristés et choqué, Fin et Olivia rentrèrent à l'unité. Munch était déjà parti et Elliot était assis à son bureau. Il se leva rapidement quand il les vit rentrer.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il quand il vit leurs visages défaits.

Olivia baissa le visage, et Fin se frotta le front.

- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, il avait tué deux nouvelles victimes, une fillette de 6 ans et un garçon de 9 ans.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ouais, je vais y aller, déclara Fin, fatigué et lassé de cette journée.

Olivia et Elliot étaient maintenant seuls, il était 19h45 et tout le monde était parti.

Elle sentait les larmes affluer, en imaginant que ces enfants auraient pût être son enfant, et elle se mit ensuite à la place de leurs parents, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'ils devaient ressentir, à cette seconde.

Elliot le remarqua et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non, il faut que j'aille chercher Maddy chez la baby-sitter. Mais merci.

Il la regarda partir, avant d'attraper sa veste, et d'éteindre toutes les lumières. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire jusque ce soir, étant donné qu'il avait fermement décidé de ne pas rentrer chez lui. Il roula en direction de son hôtel, ne sachant pas à quel autre endroit se diriger.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, jeta sa veste de côté et s'affala sur le lit, avant de saisir la télécommande. Puis il se mit à penser, à tout, à sa femme, à sa conversation avec Olivia, à ses réticences. Il pensa comme ça pendant plus d'une heure et demie, avant que son portable ne se mit à sonner. "Olivia" affichait l'écran.

- Stabler.

- Elliot ? C'est moi, tu peux venir s'il te plaît, il y a un problème.

Il entendit un boum et elle raccrocha.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Raconter

_Il pensa comme ça pendant plus d'une heure et demie, avant que son portable ne se mit à sonner. "Olivia" affichait l'écran._

_- Stabler._

_- Elliot ? C'est moi, tu peux venir s'il te plaît, il y a un problème._

_Il entendit un boum et elle raccrocha._

- Olivia ? Allô ? ALLÔ ?

Pas de réponse, il ne réfléchit plus, il court hors de sa chambre d'hôtel, quelque chose se passe, il en est certain.

Il conduit, abusant encore et encore de ses fonctions. Il s'arrête devant l'immeuble, claque la portière, entre, appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, trop long, il grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre. Au bout du couloir il peut entendre le vacarme.

_- Sors d'ici !_

_- Je veux la voir Olivia. Maintenant ! OU EST-ELLE ?_

_- Lâche-moi, tu me fais peur._

Suivi d'un fracas de verre brisé. Il ouvre la porte bruyamment. Olivia est adossée sur le bord de l'évier et un grand homme blond lui tient le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lâche-là tout de suite.

- CASSE-TOI D'ICI ! hurle l'homme.

Elliot s'approche rapidement et l'arrache de sa poigne.

- Je l'aurais, crache-t-il, je l'aurais.

Et il part, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Olivia laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement tout en tenant son poignet.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, ouais, ça va.

- Qu'est-ce...

Il fut interrompu par la porte de chambre de Maddy qui s'ouvrait. Olivia s'approcha de sa petite fille et la prit dans ses bras.

- Il est parti maman ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas bébé, viens, maman va te recoucher.

Elliot s'assit sur le canapé, il voulait des explications, maintenant.

Olivia ressorti quelques minutes après.

- Qui c'était ?

- Personne.

- Tu me réponds, je veux savoir maintenant, dit-il sèchement.

Elle laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de répondre.

- C'est Brent, c'est le père de Maddy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ?

- Il veut la récupérer.

Elliot hausse un sourcil, il ne comprends pas.

- Mais Olivia...je comprends pas, pourquoi "la récupérer" ?

- J'ai obtenu une mesure d'éloignement. Il n'a pas le droit de venir ici.

- Et...pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Olivia baissa la tête en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d'un geste lent.

- Brent était... violent ? Je ne sais pas si le mot correspond. Il n'était pas comme ça au début, je t'assure, mais quand Maddy est née, tout à changé. Il ne vivait que pour elle, et...et il a oublié que j'étais sa femme, il m'a giflée, une fois. Mais il s'est excusé. Avant de recommencer, plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas réagit avant qu'il ne...

Elle se mit à pleurer, silencieusement, calmement. Il l'attira et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

- Avant que quoi ?

Il s'attendait au pire.

- Avant qu'il ne frappe Maddy. Elle n'avait que 3 ans, elle n'avait que 3 ans, et je ne l'ai pas protégée, mon pauvre bébé.

- Olivia, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais. Mais maintenant...maintenant, on doit vous protéger toutes les deux, il faut le dire à Cragen.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Parler

_- Olivia, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais. Mais maintenant...maintenant, on doit vous protéger toutes les deux, il faut le dire à Cragen._

- Oui, je sais.

Ils restèrent comme ça, à s'étreindre, jusqu'a ce qu'un petit cri se fasse entendre.

- MAMAANNNNNNNN ?

Elle se redressa, balaya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

- Le devoir m'appelle, dit-elle en souriant.

Il la suivit dans la chambre toute rose. Maddy était assise dans son lit, avec quelques larmes sur son visage innocent.

- Ohhhh, bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as fais un cauchemard ?

- Oui, il est parti hein maman ? Il reviendra pas papa ?

- Non bébé, il ne reviendra pas, je te le promet.

Olivia serra sa fille dans ses bras. Jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit au bord du sommeil.

- Maman, tu peux me prendre dans ton lit ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr, maman va rester avec toi.

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre à elle avant de la coucher dans son lit.

- Elliot tu pourrais...

- C'est qui Elliot ? demanda Madison.

- Elliot travaille avec maman chérie, il est très gentil, c'est grâce à lui que papa est parti ce soir. Et c'est grâce à lui que papa ne reviendra pas.

- Alors j'aime bien Elliot.

Olivia lui sourit, cette fois-ci, sa fille dormait vraiment.

- Olivia ? Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, tu ne rentres pas chez toi ce soir si j'ai bien compris, et je voulais savoir si...tu sais, il pourrait revenir et je...

-Bien sûr, je prendrais le canapé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait.

- Merci.

- De rien, tu es ma partenaire, c'est mon rôle de te protéger.

Olivia lui sourit, il lui sourit en retour. Il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte, Olivia passa son pyjama avant de se coucher, un bras autour de sa fille.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, le lendemain matin, à 6h45, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour contempler le vide à côté d'elle.

- Maddy ?

Elle entendit des rires venant de la cuisine, intriguée, elle jeta ses jambes hors de lui pour suivre ces bruit, elle ouvrit la porte et s'appuya contre le cadre pour observer Elliot devant l'évier avec Maddy assise sur son pied en train de lui tenir la jambe, elle riait aux éclats.

- Maddy, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi, faut que je nettoie ce que tu as renversé petite délinquante, dit-il avant de la soulever pour lui chatouiller le ventre.

Olivia n'osait pas interrompre le spectacle devant elle avant finalement de racler sa gorge exagérément pour montrer qu'elle était là.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, bonjour... criait Maddy à tue-tête avant de tendre ses bras vers sa mère.

- Hé, bonjour toi, dit-elle avant de la soulever rapidement pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Tu vas t'habiller bébé ? Maman arrive pour te coiffer.

Elliot s'approcha.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Ca va, bon, je vais aller à l'hôtel pour m'habiller rapidement, et je repasserais vous prendre toi et Maddy pour la déposer à l''école.

- Les autres ne vont pas trouver ça bizarre que nous arrivions ensemble ?

- Pas si ta voiture est en panne, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Evidemment, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- A tout à l'heure, finit-il par dire, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de partir.

Elle rougit. Heureuse, oui, il la rendait heureuse. Elle finit d'habiller Maddy, elle lui tressa ses cheveux, elle se prépara elle-même et Elliot arriva pour déposer Madison à l'école. Il se gara devant l'unité avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

- Ca va aller ?

- Je crois que là...j'ai pas le choix.

- Il faut lui, dire, pour la protéger elle, et toi.

- Je sais, je sais.

Il entrèrent ensemble. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires sur leurs bureaux respectifs avant de se diriger devant la porte du bureau de Cragen.

Elle prit une grande respiration avant de frapper.

- Oui ?

- Capitaine ? Je peux vous parler ?


	7. Chapitre 7 - S'inquiéter

_- Oui ?_

_- Capitaine ? Je peux vous parler ?_

- Bien sur, entre.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle rentrait avec Elliot.

- Olivia qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- Ecoutez capitaine je...commença-t-elle.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui, tout va bien, très bien même, écoutez, voilà, j'ai...il y a, elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Vas-y Olivia, dis-lui, Souffla Elliot

- J'ai une fille, lâcha-t-elle, tout simplement.

Cragen, choqué d'abord, puis intrigué qu'elle ne lui ai pas dit auparavant, après six mois sous sa charge, fronça les sourcils de frustration.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant Olivia ?

- Je voulais la protéger, et je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que je n'étais pas capable de me donner à cent pour cent dans mon métier.

- Personne n'aurait jamais pensé ça de toi Olivia.

Il y eu un bref silence.

- Ce n'est pas tout.

- Oh ?

- Oui je... sa voix devint hésitante et Elliot compris que c'était le moment pour lui de prendre la parole.

- Capitaine, le père de Maddy...le père de Maddy est un homme violent, il était violent envers Olivia, et un jour il s'en est pris à Maddy, bien évidemment Olivia est partie, mais hier soir, il est revenu...Olivia m'a appelé, mais si j'étais arrivé 5 minutes plus tard...

- Oh mon dieu ! Olivia, tu vas bien au moins ?

- Oui, heureusement.

Cragen posa son stylo, se leva et mis ses mains dans ses poches avant de se diriger vers la porte et d'appeler Munch et Fin.

Il leur expliqua la situation. Après leurs moments d'étonnement et de colère envers l'homme qui avait osé frapper sa femme et sa propre fille. Cragen dit :

- Nous devons trouver cet homme, et obtenir du juge une mesure d'éloignement.

- Bien sûr, dit Fin, je vais l'appeler.

- Bon, en attendant, Olivia, Elliot, je vous donne votre journée étant donné les évènements d'hier soir, vous devez vous reposer.

- Mais capitaine...s'indigna Olivia.

- Pas de "mais", c'est un ordre.

- Bon, dans ce cas...dit Elliot.

Ils sortirent donc de l'unité, il était maintenant 11h30.

- Et si on allait chercher Maddy pour qu'elle mange avec nous ce midi ?

- Il y a un "nous", monsieur Stabler ? demanda Olivia avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui, jusqu'a ce que ce...malade, dit-il en contrôlant ses mots, soit enfermé, je dois vous surveiller ET vous protéger.

- Ah oui ?

- Ce n'est pas une question.

- Non, c'est plutôt du harcèlement.

- Si tu veux, mais ça ne changera rien, c'est moi la police. Allez, allons chercher ta fille.

Olivia et Elliot descendirent de la voiture ensemble et se dirigèrent devant la porte de classe de Maddy.

- Madame Benson ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je viens chercher Maddy. Je me suis dit que...

- Mais Maddy n'est pas là ?

- Pardon ? Mais où est-elle alors ? demanda Elliot de plus en plus inquiet.

- Elle est partie avec son père.


	8. Chapitre 8 - S'énerver

_- Mais Maddy n'est pas là._

_- Pardon ? Mais où est-elle alors ? demanda Elliot de plus en plus inquiet._

_- Elle est partie avec son père._

Puis le temps s'est saccadé pour Olivia, elle n'a pas crié, elle n'a pas pleuré, non, elle était vidée.

Elliot a hurlé lui, sur l'institutrice, puis il l'a entraînée dehors, et à conduit jusqu'a son appartement, à toute vitesse, en lui parlant, mais elle n'entendait rien, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sa fille.

Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de l'appartement.

- Il n'est pas venu ici, déclara Elliot.

- Oh mon dieu, dit-elle, après 45 minutes de silence depuis le passage de l'école, mais où est-elle, où est-ce qu'elle est Elliot ?

Les larmes menaçaient de tomber, mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas maintenant.

- On va retourner à l'unité, il faut bloquer toutes les stations de métros, toutes les sorties d'autoroute, tous les aéroports, viens, allons-y, dit-il en l'entraînant par la main.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de frapper à la porte de Cragen.

- Capitaine ! On a un problème, s'époumona Elliot.

- Elliot, Olivia je vous avez dit de ne pas...

- Maddy a disparu ! le coupa Elliot.

Et tout s'est enchaîné, Munch appelait tous les aéroports, Elliot s'est chargé des métros et des péages.

Olivia ne bougeait pas, inerte, le regard vague.

- J'ai l'adresse de Brent Spenson ! s'écria Fin.

Elliot et Olivia firent un bond hors de leur siège en même temps.

- On y va !

Ils roulèrent, aussi vite que la circulation le leur permettait.

Sur le chemin, Olivia lui fit part de ses craintes.

- Elliot ?

- Oui ?

- Et si...et si il ne s'était pas contrôlé ? Elle est si petite, il peut lui faire n'importe quoi et jama...

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promet.

- Tu me promets un chose dont tu n'es pas sûr Elliot.

- Je t'avais dit que je la protégerais, j'ai échoué, alors crois-moi que là, elle n'aura rien, je m'en assurerais.

Ils arrivèrent 5 minutes après.

- Brent ouvre ! C'est Olivia !

Pas de réponse.

- Recule, dit Elliot.

Il enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Brent était là, ivre mort sur le canapé, mais pas Maddy.

- Ou est-ce qu'elle est ? demanda Olivia tâchant de garder son calme.

Il ne répondit pas, semblant ignorer sa présence.

- Réponds-lui espèce de salaud ! dit Elliot plongeant sur lui en l'agrippant par le col.

- Elliot, Elliot ! Calme-toi, ça sert à rien, calme-toi !

Il lâcha sa prise.

- Dis nous où elle est, ça vaut mieux pour toi, tu le sais.

- Qui ? cracha-t-il.

- Madison, où tu l'as emmenée ?

- Elle est pas avec moi, je l'ai pas.

- Tu l'as enlevée ! Ne mens pas.

- Tu as perdu notre fille Olivia ? Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ? C'est de ta faute ! Uniquement de ta faute ! Jamais elle n'aurait disparu si j'avais été là !

Face au manque de réaction d'Olivia, Elliot intervint.

- Non, elle serait surement déjà morte si vous aviez été là, alors suivez-nous au poste maintenant.

Devant la vitre sans tain, Elliot et Olivia l'observait.

- C'est pas lui, dit Olivia, rompant le silence.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je l'ai senti quand il nous a parlé, il ne l'a pas. Et il ne savait même pas dans quelle école je l'avais scolarisée.

- Tu sais il aurait pu le savoir par un moyen ou un autre.

- Non, c'est pas lui, c'est pas lui, c'est pas lui. Oh mon dieu.

- On va quand même aller l'interroger.

Ils entrèrent ensemble, Brent était là, les main jointes sur la table.

- Rebonjour Olivia, dit-il, ignorant totalement la présence d'Elliot.

Il lui sourit, elle ne le regarda pas, et s'assit en face de lui.

- Brent, c'est toi qui l'a ou pas ? Dis-le moi.

- Alors...c'est lui que tu te tape maintenant, dit-il en regardant Elliot pour la première fois. Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pour ça que tu es partie, mais lui...

- Je suis partie parce que tu me frappais Brent, et tu as frappé Maddy, tu as frappé ta propre fille. Elle n'avait que 3 ans !

- Elle me rappelait trop de toi, c'est pas de ma faute.

- Tu n'avais aucune raison de la toucher, tu n'avais aucune raison de me toucher non plus.

- C'est de ta faute Olivia, depuis qu'elle était née, tu avais changé, tu ne vivais que pour elle, même au lit je n'existais plus pour toi, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

A l'évocation de leur ancien lit conjugal, Olivia retint une vague de nausée.

- On est pas là pour ça, dis-moi si oui ou non tu l'as.

Elliot assistait à la scène, sans rien dire, il savait que si Brent voulait avouer, ça ne serait qu'a Olivia.

- Et si...

Il s'arrêta quand Fin entra dans la pièce.

- Olivia, il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi.

- Ca peut pas attendre ?

- Il dit qu'il a Maddy.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Téléphoner

_- Olivia, il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi._

_- Ca peut pas attendre ?_

_- Il dit qu'il a Maddy._

Elle bondit fors de son siège sans même adresser un regard à son ex-mari. Munch était à son bureau, il lui tendit le combiné.

- Allô ? C'est Olivia Benson.

- Oliviaaaa, pas de ton professionnel avec moi s'il vous plaît.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous n'avez pas une toute petite idée ?

Elle réfléchit le temps d'une seconde puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Tom, Tom Lawse ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous et votre équipe, vous avez fait votre sale boulot, Jack a été jeté en prison de votre faute, Jack était mon modèle, mon complice, c'était grâce à lui que j'étais heureux.

- Vous étiez heureux ? Heureux ?! Vous violiez des enfants, vous avez détruit des familles.

- Personne ne nous comprends, mais nous aimons ces enfants. Et j'aime votre jolie petite fille Olivia.

Elliot s'emplit de rage à l'entente de la dernière phrase.

- Si jamais vous osez toucher à un seul de ses cheveux je vous jure que...hurla Elliot.

- Que quoi, inspecteur Stabler ? Pou l'instant, si j'étai vous, je m'abstiendrais de ce genre de remarque, j'ai les devants. Tiens...dis bonjour Maddy.

On entendit le bruit signifiant qu'il lui passait le combiné.

- Maman ?

- Maddy, oh bébé, ça va ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non maman, il m'a pas fait du mal, pas comme papa.

- Ecoute, maman va venir te chercher, tu entends ?

On pouvait entendre les sanglots de l'enfant, elle semblait totalement terrorisée.

- Oui, oui.

- Où es-tu, tu reconnais ?

- Je...

Il lui arracha le combiné des mains.

- Ca suffit maintenant, à plus tard inspecteurs.

Et on finit par entendre le bip régulier du téléphone raccroché.

- Et merde ! jura Elliot.

Il se tourna vers Fin.

- Ils ont localisé l'appel ?

- Non, trop court.

Olivia lui attrapa le bras.

- Il faut la retrouver Elliot, il faut qu'on a retrouve.

- On va la retrouver, et elle ira bien, je te le promet. dit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Il se mordit la lèvre, regrettant le mensonge d'une promesse, qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir tenir.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Menacer

_- Il faut la retrouver Elliot, il faut qu'on a retrouve._

_- On va la retrouver, et elle ira bien, je te le promet. dit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras._

_Il se mordit la lèvre, regrettant le mensonge d'une promesse, qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir tenir._

13 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de Madison. 13 heures d'attente interminables.

- On a une piste ! cria Munch.

- Quoi ? demanda Olivia.

- Lawse est passé à une épicerie dans un quartier ou sa mère vit.

- Tu crois qu'il est chez elle ?

- Peu probable, mais il a pu passer chez elle.

Elle adressa un regard à Elliot.

- On y va.

Ils arrivèrent 15 minutes plus tard devant la porte de Rose Lawse. La mère de Tom.

- Madame Lawse ! Ouvrez, c'est la police, dit Elliot.

Elle ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, entrouvrant la porte seulement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? cracha-t-elle.

- Pourquoi "encore" ? s'empressa de demander Elliot.

- Je sais pas, mon fils à toujours des problèmes, mais c'est un adulte maintenant, c'est pas ici qu'il faut venir frapper.

Elle essaya de leur claquer la porte au nez, mais Olivia l'arrêta d'un geste brusque et l'ouvrit en grand, avant de se mettre juste en face de la vielle dame.

- Alors maintenant, vous allez m'écouter, votre malade de fils séquestre MON enfant, il menace de lui faire du mal, d'accord ? Alors maintenant, vous allez vous asseoir et répondre à nos questions.

- Bien, dit-elle simplement.

Ils s'assirent face à face dans les deux canapés.

- Tom est-il passé ici aujourd'hui ? commença Elliot

- Oui...il y a...environ une heure il me semble.

- Il vous a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, il semblait juste pressé, quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a juste dit que quelqu'un l'attendait, et que ce soir, ils allaient d'amuser, j'ai supposé que c'était une fille qu'il avait encore ramassé dans un bar ou sur le troitoir, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Olivia porta une main à sa bouche dans le choc. Ce soir, il allait lui faire du mal ce soir. Ca voulait dire qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour retrouver sa fille.

- Et il a mentionné le lieu où était cette personne ?

- Non, mais je pense que ça ne doit pas être loin de chez lui.

- Merci madame, vous allez nous donner cette adresse et nous allons vous laisser tranquille.

Ils sortirent, ensemble, Elliot remarqua qu'Olivia était silencieuse depuis que Rose avait parlé de ce soir.

- Il ne la touchera pas Olivia, tu entends ? Il ne la touchera pas.

- Tu peux pas en être sûr, et si c'est trop tard, et si il l'avait déjà fait ?

- Non, c'est impossible, ça fait trop peu de temps, les enfants ont tous dit qu'il avait parlé avec eux avant, qu'il avait joué et regardé la télé avec eux, il apprend à les connaître, donc il ne la touchera pas tout de suite.

Son téléphone sonna.

- Stabler.

- Mec ! C'est Fin, quelqu'un a appelé, on l'a aperçu près du pont de Queensboro il y a 20 minutes, il rentrait dans une maison. Juste à côté, elle est là-bas Elliot, on l'a retrouvée, faut que vous alliez la chercher maintenant.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Retrouver

_- Stabler._

_- Mec ! C'est Fin, quelqu'un a appelé, on l'a aperçu près du pont de Queensboro il y a 20 minutes, il rentrait dans une maison. Juste à côté, elle est là-bas Elliot, on l'a retrouvée, faut que vous alliez la chercher maintenant._

- Olivia, Olivia !

- Hein ?

- Ils l'ont retrouvée, ils savent où elle est, on va aller la chercher tu entends ? On l'a trouvée !

- Oh mon dieu, dit-elle en portant une main à sa bouche.

- Viens ne perdons pas de temps.

Ils ont conduit très vite encore une fois, très très vite. Ils espéraient de tout leur cœur qu'elle n'avait rien. Ils sont arrivés devant la maison décrite par Fin.

- Allez, on y va, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui donna une légère pression a la main, signe de soutient.

Elliot tourna le bouton de la porte, et par chance, elle était ouverte. Ils entrèrent silencieusement, dans le noir, une seule lumière venait de l'étage. Et la maison était très poussiéreuse.

Ils montèrent lentement et silencieusement les escaliers, Elliot en tête.

Et Tom Lawse était là, Maddy était assise sur le lit, et lui était debout face à elle et il lui disait des mots que les inspecteurs ne pouvaient pas entendre, elle le regardait avec des yeux effrayés et elle pleurait doucement, silencieusement.

- Retourne-toi lentement, déclara Elliot d'un ton calme et surprenant.

Tom saisit Maddy par les épaules et la plaqua contre son torse arme sur la tempe.

- MAMAN !

- Ca va Maddy, je suis là, ça va aller bébé.

Elle tourna le regard vers Elliot.

- T'as un angle de tir ?

- Non, je vais blesser Maddy si je tire, et toi ?

- Moi non plus.

Lawse éclata de rire, ils le regardèrent du même regard sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Olivia pleine de rage.

- Tout ça, cette scène, que vous vous démeniez pour retrouver la gosse et que là, maintenant, vous êtes en train de la regarder alors que je vais la tuer...ou pire.

- Je te préviens que si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je vais ...menaça Elliot.

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position pour me menacer inspecteur. Alors je serais vous, je me tiendrais à carreau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter les yeux de a fille implorante.

- Rien de particulier en réalité, mais si je dois mourir, ou pire être enfermé, je voudrais m'amuser une dernière fois.

Olivia ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand.

- Non non non ! Ecoute, prends-moi à sa place !

- Hummm...j'suis plutôt branché 3-12 ans, mais bon, il faut savoir tester de nouvelles choses dans la vie je pense, du moins, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses.

Il fit descendre Maddy lentement de sorte qu'elle ne lui servait plus de bouclier humain, Elliot en profita pour lui tirer dessus, dans le poumon gauche, mais durant l'action Olivia avait baissé sa garde et Lawse eut le temps de lui tirer dans le ventre. Et elle s'écroula, sous le yeux d'Elliot, et sous ceux de sa fille.


End file.
